My Lifesaver
by UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya
Summary: penculik jadi penyelamat..?oh god! penasaran baca yo..:D BAD SUMMARY...REALLY BAD..! sASUNARU..


**HAI MINNA... HEHE... SAYA BLIK LAGI DENGAN FICT BARU...****  
><strong>**EITSS INI FICT BUKAN SEMBARNG FICT INI FICT COLLAB PEMIRSA TAK TANGGUNG-TANGGUNG FICT INI MEREKRUT 3 AUTHOR SEKALIGUS YAITU JRENGG JRENG**

**UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya,Yuuki no Hime dan Minae Cute..**

**ok gk ush bnyk cingcong..**

**YunaYuukiNae**

**Present:**

**My Lifesaver.****  
><strong>**summary: Penculik jd penyelamat Oh 's Amazing penasaran? yo baca**.

**Disclamer by:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair: pastinya SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu****  
><strong>**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort.****  
><strong>**Rate: M**"ayah~ cepat jemput aku dipasr  
>konoha".<br>(iya sebentar syng)  
>"cepetan!"<br>(iya iya)  
>"awas kalau lama aku cingcang ayam-ayam<br>ayah".  
>(iya iya dah~)<br>"dah".  
>tut tut<br>terlihat seorang pemuda berparas  
>cantik,berambut blond,dan bermata seindah langit biru sedang menutup<br>handphone tutup bukanya, uzumaki naruto itu namanya,ia  
>baru saja habis menelepon ayahnya untuk menjemputnya dipasar konoha.<br>"ck,ayah lama".  
>naruto terus mengumpat ayahnya yang belum juga datang menjemputnya.<br>"ayam goreng, "  
>"sushi, sushi"<br>"onigiri, onigiri"  
>"ramen ramen".<br>sungguh ramai pasar ini,walaupun terletak didesa yang cukup kecil ini,para pedagang sungguh banyak,mereka tak habis-habisnya menawarkan barang dagangan mereka.  
>"AAA AYAH BENAR-BENAR LAMA AWAS KAU AYAH".<br>naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi ia  
>menjambak rambutnya<br>menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada yg  
>memperhatikan dirinya dari balik kios penjual ramen.<br>"jdi itu yg namanya uzumaki naruto,hm pilihan siular itu hebat juga".pemuda  
>bertopeng rubah itupun beranjak dari<br>acara duduknya ia mengambil  
>saputangan dari saku celananya .<br>"ayo kita mulai"  
>Sasuke bersama tim hebinya<br>mendekati Naruto secara perlahan-lahan

**Sret**

Sasuke langsung menempelkan  
>saputangan yang sebelumnya di tetesi obat bius pada mulut Naruto.<br>Naruto yang tak sempat  
>menghindarinya langsung pingsan<br>begitu saja di pelukan Sasuke.  
>Apa tanggapan dari pedagang dan<br>pembeli di pasar itu?  
>Tentu saja mereka bersikap biasa saja,<br>karena ada Juugo, Karin dan Suigetsu  
>yang menjaga Sasuke dari berbagai<br>arah agar tidak di ketahui oleh para  
>penduduk.<p>

Beberapa saat kemudian.  
>Terlihat seorang Pria berambut blonde,<br>berkulit putih sedang celingukan  
>melihat kekanan-kiri, berputar,<br>berkeliling mencari seperti sedang  
>mencari seseorang.<br>"Anda mencari siapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam kepolisiaan berambut raven panjang di kuncir longgar, bermata onix dan mempunyai garis melintang di sekitar hidung yang mirip keriput.  
>"Itachi," ucap pria berambut blonde<br>pada pemuda yang menanyainya tadi,  
>"Apakah kau sudah lama disini?<br>Apakah kau melihat Naru-chan?"  
>Tanya pria berambut blonde bertubi-tubi.<br>"Saya belum melihatnya," jawab Itachi singkat, "Memangnya kenapa Minato-jisan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.  
>. "Entahlah, Naru-chan menyuruhku<br>menjemputnya di pasar, tapi dia belum  
>kelihatan." Ucap Minato. "Bagaimana<br>kalau saya membantu mu mencari  
>nya?" tanya Itachi menawarkan<br>bantuan. "Ya, Arigatou Itachi." Balas  
>Minato dan mulai berkeliling pasar<br>mencari Naruto.

**~Skip Time~****  
><strong>  
>"Hah~ hah~" Beberapa saat kemudian, meskipun Minato dan Itachi sudah<br>beberapa kali berkeliling pasar, Naruto belumlah ditemukan dan hal itu membuat Minato bertambah  
>panik.<br>"Hosh.. hosh" Minato yang panik menelepon sang putra notabene adalah .  
>"Hallo, Kyuu.."<br>"Ya.. ini ayah, Naru.. Naru hilang."  
>"Jangan berteriak kepadaku, Kyuu."<br>"Ya, Pasar Konoha."  
>"Ya, Tou-san menunggumu."<br>Setelah selesai bicara dengan Kyuubi.  
>Minato mengajak Itachi untuk mencari tempat duduk sembari menunggu Kyuubi.<br>~Kyuubi POV~  
>Hn, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze<br>Kyuubi.  
>Aku adalah seorang detektif yang<br>terkenal.  
>Saat ini aku tengah menyelidiki pembunuhan.<br>Tiba-tiba bunyi Handphone  
>menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.<br>'Minato, huh?' batinku melihat nama  
>yang tertera.<br>"Hallo."  
>"APAAAAAA?" teriak Kyuubi membuat orang-orang yang ada disana melihat kepadanya.<br>"Hn, kau dimana?"  
>"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana."<br>ADIKKU MENGHILANG OH GOD! APA KATA DUNIA SEORANG ADIK DETEKTIF HANDAL DAN TERKENAL SEPERTIKU  
>HARUS<br>MENCARINYA. hah iya mengambil handphoneku,memencet  
>nomer teman baikku berharap iya bias membantuku mengcancel tugasku ini.<br>"hallo shukaku?"  
>"-bisa bntu aku? iya adikku<br>menghilang aku harus mencarinya,ok  
>sudah dulu ya bye".<p>

**tut tut**

-Kyuubi pov end-  
>kyuubi langsung, berlari menuju mobilnya<br>ia lngsung menancapkan gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh  
>Menuju pasar di desa Konoha.<br>Di sepanjang perjalanan Kyuubi selali berpikir tempat mana saja yang sering di kunjungi adik tersayangnya itu.  
>"Umm, danau belakang rumah, bukit Konoha, atau dimana ya?" Kyuubi terus<br>berpikir berpikir berpikir berpikir ber-  
>"AKKKHHHHH! Kenapa pikiranku<br>menjadi buntu seperti ini!" Rutuk  
>Kyuubi.<br>Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terlintas di  
>kepala Kyuubi.<br>"Tidak mungkin Naru menghilang  
>begitu saja," pikirnya, "Apa jangan-<br>jangan ada yang menculiknya?" Tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi Naru tidak mempunyai musuh!" Ucap Kyuubi karena selama ini adiknya tak  
>pernah memiliki musuh,<br>"Ato jangan jangan om om hidung belang lagi?" Pikir Kyuubi  
>ngacoo, "TIIIDDDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"<br>Teriaknya lebay.

TBC

Nah, minna, karena ini fanfic collab, yuk kita lihat kesan-kesan dari author yang bersangkutan.  
>Nae: 'Ini fict collab pertama Nae, rasanya I'ts amazing bangeeeetttttt! Yang pasti Nae ngrasa bersalah banget pada author yang lain jikalau Nae hanya bisa nyampah disini,,,,, hehehe maklumlah Nae hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah dan hanya bisa buat fict yang gaje2,,, sumimasen # bungkuk2kepala .'<p>

Yuna: nulis fict ini...it's amazing tadinya saya kira ide fict ancur ini bakal ancur karna saya buat Tapi Ternyata Pas saya rekomendasikan fict ini menjadi fict collab..INI SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA KAMI DAPT MENYEIMBANGKAN POTONGAN2 CERITA2 YG KAMI BUAT OH GOD!KALIAN LUAR BIASA..  
># semangat<p>

Yuuki: um.. Kalau aku seneng bisq collab sma kalian, dan rasanya seru dn pastinya amazing banget.. Lain kali collab lagi yaa.. # dijitak

Um..  
>Kalian sudah lihat kesan kesan dari author yang bersangkutan kan?<br>Jadi, disini Lia mau nanya bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini?  
>RnR pleaseee...:D<p>

**Yuuki/Nae/Yuna out.**


End file.
